


Hiding How He Feels

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, warning for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants more than he's getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding How He Feels

With all the skill of someone used to fucking someone and leaving, Raleigh leaves Chuck’s room. It’s not what Chuck expected; he knows he’s emotionally constipated but he always figured sex was a free pass for cuddling. He also thought Raleigh was the kind of guy who enjoyed that kind of closeness, and he’s right, except…Raleigh seems to think there’s a time limit on it. Five minutes and Raleigh’s out of bed, getting dressed, and then leaning over to kiss Chuck goodbye, that smile on his lips that had charmed Chuck into that first night, six weeks ago. It’s so perfunctory and, Chuck admits, cold. He doesn’t want to say anything, though; the sex is fantastic, Raleigh seems to keep wanting to do it with him, and Raleigh doesn’t seem to think anything’s wrong.

It’s not until he overhears Mako asking her copilot if he knows what he’s doing with Chuck, and Raleigh’s “we’re just having fun; it’s no big deal,” that Chuck realizes what’s going on. He’s been falling in love and Raleigh’s just been having sex, no promises, nothing more than some really great fucking. It’s a devastating revelation, and it pisses Chuck off.

"You think I’m just a convenient fuck?" he yells at Raleigh the next time he sees him. "Not good enough to love?"

Raleigh looks at him, startled. “Thought you didn’t want that,” he says carefully. “I heard you telling your dad you were going to find a nice girl and get married, have kids, that stuff, and you were going to be better at it than he was.”

Too late, Chuck realizes Raleigh heard the tail end of an conversation he’d been having with his dad. “You stupid seppo,” Chuck says. “My old man’s known I was gay since I was seven. He gets worried I’m settling for being alone instead of going out and finding someone.”

The look Raleigh gives him is equal parts apprehension and hope. “Oh. So you don’t want that?”

Shaking his head, Chuck reaches for Raleigh and pulls him close. “No. Not when I can have you. Unless you’d rather just keep fucking and pretending it doesn’t matter to you.”

Raleigh pretends to consider it, and there it is, that mask Chuck realizes he’s been seeing all along. Then Raleigh grins and kisses him. “No,” Raleigh tells him when he finally draws back. “Because then I wouldn’t be able to tell you I love you, Chuck Hansen. Wasn’t sure if you wanted it.”

"Idiot," Chuck says, but there’s too much affection in his tone and he knows it.


End file.
